Courtship of Ages Past: Littlefoot & Ali
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: First Installment of a Series depicting the Transition between Single and Commited of the Gang. This one will be the story of the courtship of Littlefoot/Ali. R & E & R! Updated! Epilogue online!
1. Prologue

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples in Series:**** Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment:**** Littlefoot/Ali**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** Prologue**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note:**** This is part one of an installment, covering the transition from Single to Committed for our beloved Characters. Maybe I'll later also add parts about Chomper and Ruby, but as of now, it's only the Main Five.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Many cold times had passed. Each of the five had grown, being many times the size they had been in their younger days: Littlefoot was now three quarters of his grandfather's size and didn't seem like he'd stop growing any time soon. His skin-colors had darkened, making him look more like his father than ever.

Cera too had grown and was now about Tria's size. Several cold times ago her main horns had broken through, a thing which she had been waiting for impatiently. She still had the same colors as during her childhood, but anyone who made fun of that found himself with a face full of enraged Threehorn (with all three horns, as she'd love to point out).

Ducky had grown darker and larger over time, now looking like her mother while still being smaller, the top of her crest only reaching the lower part of her mother's bill. Her customary 'yep yep yep' had changed in a series of calls through said crest, something which amused and irritated her friends to no end. But they had gotten used to it and by now it was as much a part of her as her 'yep yep yep' had ever been.

Petrie had lost his way of speaking somewhere along the way, now only speaking like that when he felt very strongly about something. When his uncle Pterano had returned after his five winter-exile, everyone had been very amused that by that time the young flyer already looked like he was a smaller, darker-colored twin of the old flyer. The similarities had only increased as time progressed.

Spike still didn't speak much and his main priority was still his next dinner. Considering he too was nearly the size of a grown-up this lead to many amusing situations. His plates and spikes had come through only a winter after Cera's horns (for which he was silently grateful, since he preferred not to see the Threehorn angry at him for being faster in that regard).

Chomper had grown too, causing him to leave the Great Valley. He could no longer sustain himself on buzzing creatures and even fish had soon proven to be not enough for the ever-growing hunger of the Sharptooth. He had left soon thereafter to ensure he would not accidently hurt his friends or worse, harm a Valley-resident. Ruby had followed him, returning to her family. It had been a long time since the two had been seen by their other friends.

All five had only recently returned to the Valley with their families, each returning from Courtship-Day, which was essentially a meet-and-greet for young dinosaurs to meet potential mates and grown-ups to see distant relatives.

They had met up on the very hill they had huddled together after first finding the Great Valley so many cold times ago, their mates at their sides. Littlefoot had Ali resting at his side, which his friends proclaimed was a match they had seen coming cold times ago.

Cera's mate was a bulky Threehorn, whose dark-brown color reminded Littlefoot of earth. His horns were already fully-grown and his eyes were the color of sand. The lighter colors of his underside went only as far as his neck, but his darker back-stripe was flanked by two smaller stripes of the same color as his stomach. He introduced himself as Trike and seemed well underway to prove himself a much calmer dinosaur than Cera.

Ducky's mate was a Swimmer named Paro, who seemed to be a male version of Ducky. Cera jokingly asked whether the Swimmer was sure she had not accidently chosen one of her brothers as a mate. Ducky answered her with a lot of giggles, assuring the Threehorn she had already checked whether he was related to her. The following laughter echoed across the grassy plains of the valley, reaching the grown-ups who could not help but smile at the antics of their young ones, regardless of said young ones' age.

Rana, the dark-red flyer that had followed Petrie to the Valley, dryly commented that he had not exaggerated when calling his friends 'interesting'. Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she nuzzled him. His blush at that move nearly matched her wings.

To his friends' surprise Spike had found a suitable match too. The dark-blue female Spiketail introduced herself as Tega and mentioned that they had found one another over dinner. That made much more sense to the others than the thought that Spike had actually courted her. Tega simply responded that he had courted her… by taking her out to dinner.

"So Littlefoot, how does courting go for Longnecks?" Cera asked after a while of meaningless chatter. "I doubt it's the same as that for Threehorn's…"

"Oh, let's share experiences!" Ducky exclaimed. "It'll be fun!" The deep sound of a Swimmer-crest-call echoed in the cooling evening-air.

"Uh…" Littlefoot looked to his right, where Ali nodded with a big smile on her face. "Ok then. Well, I and my Grandparents left before any of you did, since the Longneck meeting-place is further away from here than those of your kinds. Underway I started talking to Grandpa…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples in Series:**** Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment:**** Littlefoot/Ali**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Grandpa?" Littlefoot asked, walking beside the older Longneck.

"Yes, Littlefoot?" His grandfather looked back, meeting the eyes of the youngling.

"What exactly am I supposed to do on Courtship-day?" The younger Longneck asked the question that had been bothering him since they had left the Great Valley several days ago.

"Well, the first thing you'd have to do is find a potential mate." His grandfather told him. "But you already did that." He chuckled when the other male suddenly found the ground very interesting. "Not that there is anything wrong with that. Most dinosaurs meet their potential mates well before Courtship-day. Then you'll have to court her, obviously. And if she accepts, you two can do… other things, shall we say."

"Yeah, I got that. But how do I court her?" The young one asked exasperated.

"By watching. The first day is reserved for older couples, or those who lost their mates and search a new one. The young ones are meant to watch how the older ones do it and mimic it the next day. And mostly instinct." Grandpa Longneck explained.

"So… I basically have to watch strangers court one another and then hope I can keep a straight face when meeting Ali the next day?" Littlefoot frowned at the thought.

"Pretty much, yes." A voice from his other side came. Grandma Longneck was walking beside him, her kind eyes watching his reaction in amusement. "Of course, there is a way that would make it less awkward."

"There is?" Littlefoot would have jumped, had he still been small enough. As it was, his eager exclamation was enough to have his grandparents burst into laughter.

"Certainly, if I can get your grandfather to go along with it." Her long neck reached over her grandson, shoving her mate.

He blinked when he realized her intentions. "You want US to participate?"

"Why not?" She demanded. "It has been so long since we did. And if it helps Littlefoot, all the better." Her eyelids drooped a bit, but rather than tired, she seemed… seductive. A small shudder ran down Littlefoot's back at that thought, but it was quickly banished at her next words. "Unless you think you can't perform anymore…"

The older male came to an abrupt stop, his eyes widening in disbelief. "What?"

"Well, you are rather old…" His mate chuckled. "I have heard that age affects certain… things negatively." Her tail flicked back and forth as she walked on calmly.

"Excuse me!" Grandpa Longneck exclaimed, catching up with her. "You have yet to complain about that."

"Prove it." She demanded, facing him directly.

Only now did the old male realize he had run straight into her trap. "Fine, we'll participate."

Littlefoot was no longer sure how he should feel about that one. Then another thought came to him. "Do you think Dad will be there?"

"Of course he will." Grandma turned to look at him. "It's the first Courtship-day of his two sons."

"No, I meant…" Littlefoot looked down, scraping at the earth with his foot.

"As a bachelor." Grandpa realized. Both the older longnecks turned back to face the youngling as he nodded.

"Would it truly bother you if he did?" Grandma asked, catching Littlefoot's eyes with her own.

"I'm… not sure. I never really thought about it." Littlefoot admitted.

"Well, best not to count your hatchlings before they hatch." Grandpa said. "We'll see if he comes alone or not. But always remember, no matter what, he loves you."

"Yeah, we'll see…" Littlefoot started walking again, now flanking his grandmother together with his grandfather. She nuzzled him gently, giving him a measure of comfort.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rest of the journey passed without much delay. The Sharpteeth knew better than to attack three grown-up Longnecks, even if only two had reached full size yet. Soon other Longnecks joined them, each heading for the Courting-grounds too. They even met some acquaintances: Doc and Dara were intending on participating too, though the Lone Dinosaur did not seem particularly thrilled at the idea of having to be around so many other Longnecks for such a long time.

As they traveled on there came a separation of sorts: Grandma would talk to Dara for hours on end, while Doc walked with Grandpa and Littlefoot. Occasionally Littlefoot would catch fragments of what his grandmother and Doc's lady-friend talked about. Most of the times it was about him and one of his many adventures: she never let him live those down.

He was quite relieved when they finally managed to reach the Courting-grounds of the Longnecks: the very same valley they had gathered to prevent the Bright Circle from falling from the skies so long ago.

"How about you go look for Ali and Bron?" Grandma suggested as they crested the valley-wall.

Littlefoot nodded happily, descending down swiftly as the older longnecks followed more slowly. He therefore did not notice when Grandma saw someone and gestured to the other Longneck. Grandpa nodded and both said their farewells to Doc and Dara, now walking towards the dark-blue Longneck she had pointed out.

"Dad!" Littlefoot called out as he saw the familiar silhouette of his father.

"Littlefoot." Bron greeted him, nuzzling the young one. "My, have you grown."

"It's been so long since I last saw you." Littlefoot exclaimed. "Where's Shorty?"

"Drinking." Bron gestured to the small lake. Littlefoot turned and gasped.

"Whoa…" His eyes grew big as he saw his adopted brother.

"Yeah, he kinda shot up there." Bron frowned a bit. "I guess that's simply his species. One day I could easily trip over him, the next he trips over me!"

"Understandable…" His son used a nearby tree to measure the green Longneck. "Shorty doesn't really fit anymore, does it?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples in Series:**** Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment:**** Littlefoot/Ali**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, you got an eye on somebody?" Littlefoot asked his stepbrother as they made themselves comfortable to watch the Courtship of the older couples. To his silent relief his father would not be attending this year, instead focusing fully on guiding his two sons through the proceedings. He was talking softly to his former parents-in-law as they prepared to go down to where the courting would start soon enough. They turned, Grandma Longneck leading the way onto the grassy plain.

Bron laid himself down between his sons, frowning as he found that it put him right next to a massive tree. "Couldn't have picked a better place?"

"No." Shorty chuckled. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Littlefoot chuckled, before turning his attention to his grandparents again. They had reached the field now, Grandma crossing it to the other females as Grandpa remained with the other males. He could see Doc down there too, as well as the light-green form of Dara. To his surprise he saw the massive body of Sue, the huge longneck that had saved him from the red belly-dragger, among the females.

Suddenly a vibration started in the ground, traveling up his spine and making him gasp.

"It has begun." Bron stated, smiling. "The females are calling."

"The females are calling?" Littlefoot echoed, looking at the ground. He felt more than heard the vibrations, but for some reason they made his heart thunder in tune with them.

"An invitation to courtship." Bron gestured down with his head. "And now the males answer."

There was movement on the plain, the two groups mixing as each Longneck sought his counterpart. Littlefoot's eyes strayed away from his grandparents to Doc and Dara, who had begun to slowly circle one another. He was about to ask his father if all the Longnecks had the same way of courting when a roar sounded, causing all to look at its' origin. It was no Sharptooth, thankfully, but Littlefoot's grandfather. He was glaring at a dark-blue Longneck as his mate remained behind him, staring with wide eyes at the two males in front of her.

The dark-blue male seemed unperturbed, instead approaching both of them, before starting to drum with his two forefeet. The sounds echoed in the silence as the atmosphere of peace and love was shattered.

Bron gasped in horror. "He wouldn't…"

"What's wrong?" Shorty asked, the tension spreading out through the valley, even when the dark-blue male stopped.

"He's challenging for Right of Courtship." Bron gritted his teeth. "In an established couple no less. How dare he?"

Littlefoot gasped too. His grandparents had told him about challenging for Right of Courtship. It was basically a measure to ensure that a female would only be courted by one male even if more were interested in her. The males would fight, and the winner was allowed to court the female they had fought over. Despite that, – as they had assured him many times – only the female could give the Right of Mating, no matter how often the male had won Right of Courtship. To do so in regards to an already mated female was considered nothing short of barbaric.

The other Longnecks stopped, now only watching and waiting for the old male's reaction to such an outrageous action.

The sound of his feet hitting the floor in rapid succession reached them seconds later.

"He accepted." Bron breathed in disbelief. "Why did he accept?"

Littlefoot's brown eyes were fixed on the two males, watching as they started to circle one another. His grandmother had backed away even more, standing alone near the trees on that side of the valley. Angry roars alternated with the echoing sound of feet crashing down as each tried to get the other to back off. He had never seen his grandfather this angry.

The dark-blue male was the first to break that pattern: he rose on his hind-legs, balancing like that for a few moments before crashing down again, shaking the earth with the impact of his massive body.

Grandpa Longneck mirrored him, his own body now towering far above the trees surrounding the valley.

The tenseness in the air could be bitten in half by a Sharptooth as neither male seemed to back down.

"Oh no…" Bron knew what would come should neither back down after the power-display that was the rising on the hind-legs: battle.

Littlefoot only faintly registered that the empty area surrounding the two Longnecks grew bigger while an older female stood in front of Grandma Longneck. Her voice echoed in the silence: "Neither backs down, neither admits defeat. So it must be: the Challenge was accepted, and now it must be done. Loser loses the right to court, the winner may take all. Begin." She was the judge…

"Dad!" Littlefoot exclaimed. "Can't you do something?"

"No. Your grandfather accepted." Bron swallowed. "This is his fight now."

"But…" He was half on his feet.

"No." Bron stopped him, blocking his path. "If you interfere, he loses. And when he loses, the other may court your grandmother, not he. Stay here."

Both took their places again, though Littlefoot did so with great reluctance. He was about to return his attention to the battle when a horrified scream made his head snap back.

"Dear!" Her every muscle shook with the desire to rush forward as her mate struggled back to his feet. The other male had managed to have him lose his footing, causing several tons of muscle to crash to the hard ground. Grandpa Longneck rose once more, briefly shaking himself to clear his head before returning to his previous position: pressed against the other's side. Their neck crashed together, delivering terrible blows. Again and again their bodies vied for dominance by smacking into the other. Considering their size, the earth shook.


	4. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples in Series:**** Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment:**** Littlefoot/Ali**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Littlefoot shivered as the fight progressed. He winced at every blow his grandfather got, watching in terror whenever the old male threatened to fall to the ground.

With a loud roar Grandpa Longneck crashed against the blue male, sending him tumbling down. The earth shook when his weight crashed down. Neither moved, seemingly waiting for something.

"It is over." He had almost forgotten the old female. "The Challenge was won. Winner takes all, Loser leaves." She said, stepping away from his grandmother.

Grandpa Longneck did not look at the blue male again, instead turning his attention to his mate. Grandma nuzzled him, smiling in relief. The blue male rose to his feet again, and after catching Grandma's eyes, nodded and left.

Littlefoot sighed in relief, relaxing now that the Challenge was over. Beside him Bron also sagged in relief, watching as the blue male walked away from the field.

"Well, now that has been dealt with for the moment, the courtships continue." He softly said, all three of them watching as the Longnecks down on the field spread out again. "Shorty, you recall whom to watch?" He asked the green Longneck beside him. Shorty nodded. "Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot made a face. As if he was going to watch anyone beside his grandparents during this.

Down below the Courting started properly now.

"Most of the time, the males do all the work. The moment the female starts participating is when she accepted the male. At least, it's that way with Longnecks." Bron explained.

Littlefoot watched as his grandfather slowly circled his grandmother. Grandpa Longneck stopped when he was in front of her again and started to slowly wave his tail back and forth. Then in a matching rhythm his neck and both going faster and faster.

"Don't worry. It'll go too fast to get ill." His father whispered in amusement. "Besides, that part never lasts long."

The old Longneck meanwhile had stopped, now rising to his hind-legs. He was not the only one: many of the Longnecks now courting were standing solely on their hind-feet. A quick glance told Littlefoot that even Doc was doing so.

"Oh holy…" Bron gasped again. He was doing that often this day. "Littlefoot, don't do that, okay?"

Littlefoot's brown eyes widened when he looked back from Doc. "Holy…" He breathed and even managed to find some time to wonder how Grandpa could possibly swing his neck while standing without falling over. "He HAS to teach me that move."

"You won't use that just yet." Bron ordered. "Not for the first few Courting-Days. And certainly not when I'm around."

It repeated itself a few times: circling, standing, circling, standing… The young Longneck was starting to wonder if Grandma would ever participate or if she would just wait until the Bright Circle had touched down.

The next time the old Longneck rose to his feet, he met the eyes of a different Longneck. Bron's smile stated the obvious: she accepted.

Both Longnecks touched down and now everything got repeated again: they circled one another, rose to their hind-legs, touched down and did it all over again. It became a dance: Grandma deciding whether they circled forward, backward, half a turn, two turns and Grandpa following her every move.

"Finishing touch." Bron nodded. Below them the male slowly approached, resting his head just behind the head of the female. He gently slid downward until it rested on the juncture of her neck and back. Silence…

She mirrored his move, their two necks now resting against one another over their entire length.

They started to move again, eyes closed, slowly bringing their bodies together while ensuring their necks did not break contact.

They wound their long necks around one another and then froze. All over the field other kinds of Longnecks were still working through their routines, either because the females had taken longer to accept or because the courting of their kind was simply much more complicated.

"It isn't much." Bron whispered to Littlefoot. "But every Longneck on that field will agree that the way our kind does it, is one of the most intense feeling-wise. You'll see that tomorrow when it's your turn."

Littlefoot nodded absentmindedly, watching as his grandparents walked to the lake for refreshment. They stayed close together, their sides almost pressed together as Grandpa softly whispered something to Grandma.

"Go on. I'll follow with Shorty." Bron gently nudged him, knowing his son was dying to talk to his grandparents.

Littlefoot quickly made his way around the field to the lake. His grandparents were two of the few dinosaurs drinking, rather than watching what was happening on the field between the other couples.

"Littlefoot." His grandmother greeted him. "Enjoyed the show?"

"Mh-mh…" He nodded. "But…"

"The challenge?" His grandfather asked. "It happens at times."

"But you were an established couple." Littlefoot argued.

"It still happens." Grandpa Longneck countered. "Besides, I won."

"Narrowly." Grandma pointed out. "I feared for you there, dear." She reached out with her neck, resting it under his. "I feared you'd lose."

"Never." He assured her. "I'd never lose when fighting for you. Not to anything or anyone."

Littlefoot merely smiled as he watched them. They kept talking as more and more Longnecks came for a drink after finishing courting. Shorty and Bron soon enough joined them as well, Bron also introducing them to the couple that had been Shorty's example.

Suddenly a silence fell, spreading out from one side of the lake to the other. Then whispers rose…

Littlefoot gasped in surprise when he saw why: the blue male that had challenged Grandpa Longneck for Right of Courtship was heading straight for them, ignoring all talk of the dinosaurs he passed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples in Series:**** Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment:**** Littlefoot/Ali**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good grief!" Grandma Longneck exclaimed. "You're hurt."

"I got thrown to the ground." The blue male answered her. "That is quite a fall for a Longneck."

Grandma glared at her mate.

"In my defense, he threw me down first." Grandpa Longneck backed away a bit from the angry female.

"It's alright." The blue male drew her attention to him again. "What else can I expect when throwing customs into the wind and Challenging into an established couple?"

"Uh, what's going on here?" Littlefoot asked.

The blue male looked from him to his grandmother and back again. "I take it this is your grandson?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Littlefoot, this is Toto, your great-uncle."

"Pleasure to meet you, Littlefoot." Toto told the young Longneck. "Please don't try to avenge your grandfather, I think my leg can't take much more."

"I still don't get what's going on." Littlefoot said.

"It's a bit of a tradition I rough your grandfather up. Normally that's verbally, but this time they asked me to do it… not so verbally." Toto told him.

"The fight was staged?" Bron demanded disbelievingly.

"No." Grandpa Longneck frowned at the blue male. "The fight was real. The intent behind it was not."

"Why would you do that?" Shorty asked.

"I have to be sure he can take care of my little sister, don't I?" Toto asked, grinning at Grandpa.

"You still act as if I cannot take care of myself." Grandma whacked him with her tail. "And if anyone, it should be Littlefoot you complain about. He nearly got me killed several times."

"Uh…" It was clear Littlefoot's great-uncle wasn't sure how to react to that one.

"That was so long ago…" Littlefoot muttered under his breath. "Won't anyone let me live that down?"

"I think I'm missing something here." The blue male said.

"Long story, brother." Grandma nuzzled him briefly. "Perhaps I'll tell you tomorrow. For tonight, I have different matters on my mind."

"I was afraid you'd forget." Grandpa softly said to her. "Come along then, dear. I'd like some privacy."

Littlefoot gagged once they had left, much to the amusement of his remaining family.

"They're still so much in love." Toto sighed sadly.

"And that upsets you?" Bron wondered.

"For them? No. For me? Definitely." Toto sighed again, before meeting Bron's eyes evenly. "We are much alike, you know. But unlike you, I never even found my child."

"I'm sorry." Bron whispered.

"There is nothing you need to apologize for." Toto smiled. "Now, how about I get properly introduced to my sister's grandchild? I take it there are some interesting stories there."

"Some?" Shorty echoed in disbelief. "More than Sharpteeth have teeth, I can assure you."

"Hey!" Littlefoot frowned. "Whose side are you on?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Littlefoot woke the next day he was surrounded by family: on one side were Shorty and Bron, on the other his grandparents and Toto. He rose silently, hoping to get a drink without waking the others up.

Today was the day he'd finally court Ali. He just hoped he'd get that courting-dance right.

"Nervous?" A voice from behind him asked. Toto had woken, joining him at the watering-hole.

"A bit." He admitted, watching as the older Longneck bend down to drink some of the cool liquid. "Did you ever…?"

"Every chance I got." Toto looked up. "Courting is something wonderful to participate in."

"Dad said it was very intense…" Littlefoot mused.

"That too." The older male laughed. "But I'm certain you'll see that later today yourself, am I not mistaken?"

"Yes, with a female from the Old One's herd. You know her?"

"The Old One? Of course I know her! She's my cousin after all." The blue male chuckled. "Aah… Fond memories. So you're intending to court one of hers? Which one, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Ali." Littlefoot gestured over to where the Old One's herd was still sleeping. "The Pink female."

"Mmmh… Never heard of her, I'm afraid. I guess that's not so strange if she's your age." Toto looked back to where the rest of their family had yet to wake up. "I am a wanderer at heart, switching herds regularly. I can't stay around the same people for too long."

"Oh…" Littlefoot tilted his head. "Did you ever be in a herd with Grandpa and Grandma?"

"Long ago." Toto told him. "When your mother was still a Hatchling, yes. I left several winters before she met your father though. That was shortly after I lost my mate and children. I couldn't stay."

"Sorry…" Littlefoot looked down as he saw the look of pain in the older one's eyes.

"It's not your fault." His grandmother's brother soothed him. "I do not even blame the Sharpteeth; after all, all they wanted was food and it just so happened that they had decided my family was to be that food."

"I guess so." Littlefoot looked up as another set of footsteps came closer. Grandpa Longneck had woken too, joining them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: T **

**Couples in Series: Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment: Littlefoot/Ali**

**Warnings: AU**

**Chapter: 5**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why did you even ask him to Challenge you?" Bron asked once he had woken too.

"I felt like it." Grandpa Longneck chuckled. "Besides, it was a good example for the young ones to know what to do when they're challenged."

"And what if he had won?" Littlefoot asked.

"Then he would have won." Grandpa stated. "And Littlefoot would have been forced to watch someone else. Such are the rules of Challenges."

"Though I would have turned him down immediately." Grandma said, rubbing her neck against Grandpa's. "I really don't need to be courted by my brother."

"I had no intention of winning." Toto supplied. "Otherwise I would have gotten up instead of waiting for the older female to call it quits."

"But enough of that." Grandma Longneck stated. "I believe it is nearly time for the youngsters to court." She gestured up with her neck, where the Bright Circle was steadily climbing up the sky, shining brightly down on them.

"Well, I guess this is it?" Shorty wondered. He took a deep breath. "Let's hope this goes as planned."

"Good luck." His grandparents nuzzled Littlefoot. "You both will do great."

"Speaking of which, you never told me if you had an eye on someone." Littlefoot told Shorty as they walked to the same field they had watched the older Longnecks the day before.

"Nope, I wasn't as lucky as you." Shorty chuckled. "Maybe I'll find someone."

"I'll cheer for you once I and Ali are finished." Littlefoot yelped when his adopted brother hit him with his tail.

"Just rub it in, why won't ya..." Shorty complained. "I just might try and steal her from you. Kidding, kidding!" He backpedaled when seeing his brother's face.

"You better." Littlefoot brightened when seeing that Ali was already waiting for him.

"At least the chances that anyone would want to steal her are small." Shorty looked around. A quick headcount told him there were almost 2 females for every male. "Cya tonight."

"Good luck." Littlefoot moved to the side of the field Ai was, facing her. She smiled at him, gesturing behind him with her head. He turned to look what she pointed at and saw his family as well as Doc and Dara looking down from the valley-wall. Well, talk about having an audience.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rumbles traveled up his legs and reverberated along his spine. His heart matched their rhythm and his eyes remained fastened on Ali. He saw the vibrations travel down her legs and moved forward. He circled her, her blue eyes following him around her body. He stopped in front her, his eyes meeting hers and started to wave his neck from side to side. His tail followed soon enough, the air swishing in his ears.

He slowed to a stop and after a moment pushed himself to his hind-legs. Thank goodness his grandparents had insisted he practice that particular skill as he grew up. He thought it better not to try and swing his neck: he was pretty sure he'd taste ground then.

He grunted softly when he crashed down again. Without anything to break his fall, his legs bore the full brunt of the impact. He circled her again, repeating the maneuver.

He wondered how long it'd take for her to join in. He hoped not too long, his legs couldn't handle too many of those actions. He silently counted in his head.

Finally he met blue eyes at his highest point, Ali smiling as they went down together. They circled one another, short nods from her indicating when to rise. The earth under their feet rumbled as their bodies fell from the sky, their feet hitting the ground with enough force to leave dents in the fertile soil.

"You really are going to make me work, don't you?" He whispered when they rose for the umpteenth time.

"Definitely." She answered, smiling at him. "Want to be certain of my choice, don't you think?"

"I thought saving you from Sharpteeth several times should be enough for that, don't you think?" Littlefoot countered teasingly, grinning as they circled one another again.

"True that." She stopped, but did not rise. "I'm thirsty, let's finish."

He chuckled, reaching out with his head to rest it just behind hers. He lovingly moved it down her slender neck, resting it at the juncture of her neck and back. He felt her head come to rest behind his and she mirrored his move.

He gasped softly. Over the entire length of his neck he now felt her pulse, the steady rhythm her heart had been beating since before she hatched. It was... intense.

They remained like that for a short while, both simply savoring the experience and then Ali made the first step. She brought her body closer to his, slowly enough that a slime-dragger could have kept up with her.

All the time they twisted their necks to keep contact, stopping only when their chests nearly touched.

They only broke contact when it just got to uncomfortable.

"How about a drink, my love?" Littlefoot softly asked, gesturing to the lake.

"I'd love to." She agreed, following him off the field. From the corner of her eye she could see his grandparents descend from the Valley-wall. His father remained up there, waiting for his brother to finish.


	7. Epilogue

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: T **

**Couples in Series: Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment: Littlefoot/Ali**

**Warnings: AU**

**Chapter: Epilogue**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He did find someone, by the way." Littlefoot finished his recounting of his Courtship-day. "You'll meet her when they next visit."

"What about that Toto?" Ducky asked. "After it was cleared up he seemed really nice."

"Oh he was." Ali assured her. "But he left during our courtship and no one knows where he went. Perhaps he'll come here, perhaps he won't."

"Ah, pity…" The swimmer sighed. "I didn't meet any hidden relatives while we were courting."

"Neither did I." Petrie agreed. "Though I had to watch Mom and Uncle Pterano court."

"Awkward." Everyone chimed. "How did that happen?"

"Basically the same way Littlefoot with his grandparents." Petrie told them. "Only neither had a mate of their own."

"Well, tell us all about it then." Cera smugly stated. "Especially the juicy details."

The scream Petrie send to the skies then was memorable, as was Cera's laughter. She was nearly rolling with it as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Me no need to hear that. Me no want to think that. Me no WANT!" Petrie shook his head to clear the image from it. His other friends were no help as they chuckled and laughed along with Cera.

Even Rana, his own mate, laughed along while patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Me no want to think about that." Petrie shuddered. "Me like Uncle Pterano as Uncle."

"And no one wants it to be any different, I assure you." Littlefoot soothed him. "How about you tell us all, excluding the non-existant juicy details?"

"But how about we do that tomorrow?" Rana asked. "I do not know about your Courtingplaces, but ours is quite a flight away from here and I'd like to rest."

"Ditto." Ducky agreed. "Well, minus the 'flight'-part, obviously."

And so each said a brief farewell to the others, returning to their resting-grounds so they could sleep.


End file.
